


Nothing's Gonna Change My World

by meadows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Big feelings, F/F, Gen, No redemption arc, Sleep Deprivation, divine intervention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadows/pseuds/meadows
Summary: After the Horde launches a simultaneous assault on all the runestone kingdoms, an exhausted Adora comes face to face with her rival for the final time and makes an impossible choice.





	Nothing's Gonna Change My World

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for a She-Ra minific contest in early March 2019. The theme/prompt was " **No Rest For The Weary** " and it had to be 750 words or less.
> 
> I plan to expand on what's here and make it part of a larger story, but I wanted to post it in its original format first.

* * *

["Limitless undying love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSM2x81iDPc)  
[ Which shines around me like a million suns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSM2x81iDPc)  
[ It calls me on and on across the universe..."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSM2x81iDPc)

* * *

   
Adora had lost track of how long she'd been awake for. The only thing keeping her from coming completely unraveled at this point was the power of the She-Ra. The mystical force flowing through her managed to prop her up, but just barely. It threaded the seams of Adora's consciousness together and masked the pain from all the abuse her body had been subjected to in the ongoing battle, but she feared the moment that her connection to the sword might falter and what would happen to her when she was downgraded to her default state.  
  
This was only one problem of many that she found herself contending with presently. Fatigue, stress, anxiety, pain. Those were secondary, or even tertiary. The Battle of Bright Moon had been a cakewalk compared to the simultaneous offensive the Horde was now launching against all of the remaining runestone kingdoms, using a vastly bolstered arsenal with upgraded weapons courtesy of Princess Entrapta. If Adora had the available emotional energy left for it, she would have felt intense regret for having mourned the princess when she'd been missing, presumed dead. But She-Ra had been too busy ripping open the fabric of space to phase between all twelve kingdoms, bouncing around like a hyperdimensional pinball to spread her presence across every battlefield at once. She was managing to hold the line somehow, but Adora now had a bigger problem than regrets, lack of sleep, or even the fight she was desperately trying not to lose.   
  
Catra stood before Adora, who knelt on the scorched earth, and glared down at her. Adora leaned heavily upon her sword and locked eyes with the bitter rival that she had once called her friend in a different life. Adora's brow furrowed with anger and frustration. Catra crossed her arms and smirked back.  
  
"Is it me, or have we done this dance before? I'm feeling a bit of deja-vu here," Catra drawled, fanning a palm to examine her obsidian claws, no doubt hoping the visual association would summon memories of the old scars she'd left on Adora's back, "You really don't seem to have learned much since the last time, though. I'm kinda disappointed, really. Thought you'd be better than that. Stronger, even."  
  
"I don't care what you think of me anymore, Catra. When I look at who you are now, all I can see is Shadow Weaver. You've worked your hardest to prove you could be just like her. Congratulations. You've become the very monster you hated." Adora spat the words and a bit of blood at Catra's feet, a few stray flecks landing on the feline woman's toes.  
  
" **Shut.... UP!!!** " Catra snarled, baring her teeth and claws, poised and ready to pounce, "You know  _nothing_  about who I am and what I'm capable of!"  
  
Adora rose up, every fiber of her being seemed to shake as she worked to force herself upright. She stood and glared impassively back at Catra, who was still bristling at her, then spoke solemnly: "The only person here who knows nothing about who they are is you, Catra. Your own shame and rage have blinded you. I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't try harder to help you sooner, but I have to put an end to this now. I won't allow you to destroy Etheria."  
  
The aura of She-Ra flared, bathing the surroundings in its glow. Catra took a step back as Adora began walking toward her slowly and calmly, sword forgotten and left standing upright in the ground. After the initial flare, her aura shifted and expanded hundredfold, continuing to grow exponentially. It cycled through a kaleidoscope of colors and patterns, bending the edges of reality.  
  
Catra stood paralyzed in fear and awe, her mouth hung open wordlessly as she failed to move a single muscle, despite the fact that every instinct she possessed was screaming at her to run. It was too late though, Adora had closed the gap between them and stood there, head tilted down while wearing a look of deep sorrow upon her face. She lifted her arms and pulled Catra into a hug, enveloping her in warmth and radiance. Catra felt something small and intangible break inside her. She knew that this time, Adora wasn't going to let go.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek as the two of them vanished from the world in a burst of blinding, cleansing white light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you've enjoyed my work, please consider treating me to a cup of tea. My username on Ko-Fi is the same as it is here. Writers need and appreciate your support just like other artists do!
> 
> Also, if you're interested in being a beta-reader for any of my upcoming fics, feel free to reach out to me via DM on the birdsite (@flourpower413).


End file.
